Traditionally, there is a technique for executing analysis related to a path of a moving body as spatial information analysis. For example, there is a technique for executing an origin-destination (OD) search so as to search, from a plurality of trajectory data items that are actually observed data, a path on which a specified point is an origin or a destination. In addition, there is a technique for analyzing, from a plurality of trajectory data items, frequent ODs that are combinations (for example, Shinjuku station and Shibuya station, Shinagawa station and Ikebukuro station, and the like) of origins and destinations that appear a predetermined number (for example, 10) of times or more. In addition, there is a technique for analyzing, from trajectory data items, a partial path such as a path extending from Shinagawa station through the outer track of Yamanote line to Ikebukuro station, for example. Furthermore, there is a technique for analyzing, from trajectory data items, a frequent partial path that is a partial path that appears a predetermined number (for example, 10) of times or more. In the path analysis, if a path to be analyzed is identified based on a road network, map data, or the like, appropriate analysis results may be obtained by associating the path with trajectory data items.
In addition, a technique for analyzing a state of a moving body or the like based on information, such as trajectory data or the like, on a movement of the moving body has been proposed. For example, for a device configured to predict a state of a vehicle, a device configured to identify a traveling location by a predetermined road unit and acquire a measurement result indicating the state of the vehicle during the traveling on the road unit has been proposed. The device organizes measurement results obtained from the same road unit into a group and generates traveling data including measurement data based on the measurement results belonging to the group. The device associates the traveling data with the road unit corresponding to the group, stores the traveling data, and predicts the state of the vehicle based on the distance of the road unit.
In addition, a car navigation system has been proposed, which accumulates traveling history data including information of trajectories and velocities of many vehicles that have actually traveled and searches the optimal traveling path using the data.
Techniques related to the above description are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2008-282263, 2012-63260, 2013-148574, and 2012-27557.